We Did It When We Were Young
by cyke93
Summary: Nathan still goes to the River Court, back to where it all began. Set Post 8x04. Beware of spoilers if you haven't watched.


We Did it When We Were Young

Summary: Nathan still goes to the River Court, back to where it all began. Set Post 8x04. Beware of spoilers if you haven't watched.

If Nathan has to give up basketball, I am very happy with the way they handled it this season. The scene with Julian and Nathan was classic OTH right there. When Julian asked when did he decide and Nathan replied with now and talked about Jamie, well I must say that I wasn't bitter any more about losing basketball but very proud of Nathan. So it was definitely a talk he had to have with Haley. But I do think he needed to talk to someone else, someone I missed dearly lol. The title of this story is based off the song that played at the end of the season 8 premiere. The song definately has grown on me and gets you into that thinking, reflecting mood.

Ps, please check out "The Search For Something More," I updated the other day, hope you guys are still reading that story.

Anyways, enjoy this one and drop a line!

* * *

Nathan's hands gripped the steering wheel, his fingers wrinkly from spending the last hour cleaning up the blood stain mess at Clay's house. Jamie was sleeping over a friends' house and Haley texted him that she would be home later. Having some time to himself, he decided to take the long way home. Driving always had a way of calming him down and it should come as no surprise to him that he ended up at the park, by the river, by the basketball court that had been a part of him for so many years. And what he immediately noticed was that, he wasn't alone.

As Nathan pulled up, he saw a gray sedan he never recognized before. Stepping out of his car, he noticed a lone figure in the middle of the court. He got out of his car and made his way towards him. There was no way, not possible, he thought to himself.

Turning around, Lucas plastered a goofy grin and his eyes were squinted.

"Luke!" Nathan exclaimed and immediately reached out and hugged his brother.

Lucas laughed and padded Nathan on the back. "I miss you too little brother."

"Who said I missed you?" Nathan pulled back with a smirk.

"Says the guy who gave me a bear hug just now." Lucas quipped.

"Fine, I did miss your scrawny ass!" Nathan put his arm around Lucas' shoulder and used his other hand to rub it against Lucas' blond hair.

"Ass." Lucas laughed but eventually pulled himself out of Nathan's grip.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"What, I can't come home?" Lucas grinned. "I wanted to surprise you guys, I wasn't even sure I could make it out here."

"Weren't you held up in the West Coast?"

"Yeah, the publishing company had me doing some signings in California but the store I was supposed to visit tomorrow had some sort of electrical problem so they cancelled."

"So how long do we have you for?"

"Not long, I just landed an hour ago but I have to take the first morning flight out tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have one more book signing and then I have to head back to New Zealand to my Peyton and my mom."

"Shit man, I can't believe you're really here."

"I can say the same thing about you." Lucas eyed Nathan carefully. "Shouldn't you be at camp?"

Nathan took a deep breath and took a couple of steps back towards the picnic tables. Lucas watched Nathan take a seat on top of the table and he followed suit.

"I know you stayed behind after the shooting but last I heard, Quinn and Clay were both going to be okay."

"They are." Nathan nodded. "I'm not sure if I am."

"Nathan, what's going on?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I'm not going to camp Luke.. I'm.. I'm not playing anymore."

"Wait, what? What happened? Was it because you took off time to be back home while Clay and Qunin were shot? Cuz that's really fucked up for the Bobcats.."

"My back." Nathan softly interrupted.

"What?" Lucas quickly asked.

"During my last check up, the doctor raised concerns about my back. He still gave me the green light to play and I was all set to go to camp. I figured, I'd go to more doctor's visits, watch my back more carefully. But then Haley called me and told me they were shot. I watched them in that hospital fighting for their lives and all I can think of was the state championship game."

"When Haley and I were in the hospital." Lucas replied softly.

Nathan nodded. "I found out I was having a son, we just won and I felt like on top of the world but then you had a heart attack and Haley got run over and that victory seemed so far away." Nathan looked down.

"Haley's pregnant Luke.. I just found out today that Jamie likes to play baseball and is actually not that bad at it."

"Baseball?" Lucas squinted his eyes. "Seriously."

"Yeah."

"Nathan, I understand you guys have had it rough lately and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Haley."

"Luke, you've done so much for me and my family. You have your own family too. You don't need to feel guilty or apologize cuz you haven't done anything wrong."

"You're my family." Lucas pointed out. "Long before Lily was born, Haley was like my sister. I remember the night before the other championship game at Gilmore. Haley was awake with Jamie and it was like 3 in the morning or something and Haley looked so tired and Jamie was .. well not. Haley thanked me, thanked me for all the help I gave and that I would always be part of this family. I remember thinking why was she thanking me, I was happy to do it." Lucas sighed. He did wish he was back home but unfortunately the women in his life spoke differently. Tree Hill would always be home and one day they would be back but the memory of Keith's death was still engrained with his mom. Peyton buried her two mothers here and plus she got to see her dad more as his shipping lines frequently passed by New Zealand. With his mom, Peyton, Sawyer and Lily, he had all the women in his life, except for Haley.

"Look Nate, I may not be here." Lucas pointed around him. "And I know I can't be there for you guys like how I was in the past but I am here now, so Nate, are you serious? Are you really going to give up the game?"

Nathan nodded his head. "I told Haley tonight that I can still walk away from the game while I can still walk. I know what you're thinking, the last time I couldn't play I was a mess but this is different."

"Look Nate, take it from someone who had to give up basketball, it's hard. I know this game meant everything to you.. to us."

"It did.. it does." Nathan replied. "But if my next game is going to be down here while helping Jamie with his jump shot then I'm fine with it. I know it's going to be hard but being away from Haley and Jamie, after all that's happened, now that'll be harder."

"You're a good man Nathan Scott." Luke replied. "I remember you coming to this very court challenging me for a game of one on one because we wanted the other out of the game."

Nathan snorted. "That felt like a life time ago."

"I can't believe you're giving it up." Lucas said softly. "You do know that I was living vicariously through you, you know?" Lucas gave a somber laugh.

"Yeah.. and I know it's not going to be easy but the alternative.." Nathan trailed off. "I never let anything scare me, I always faced it head on but the thought of not walking again and playing with my kid.. my kids." Nathan corrected himself. "That's what scares me the most."

Lucas nodded in understanding and padded Nathan on the shoulder. "It's the end of an era little brother."

"But we did good right?"

"We gave Tree Hill a state championship, we gave Gilmore two division titles. You made it to the league. You've done a lot more than most people have little bro."

"We did it." Nathan looked over to him and smiled.

Lucas nodded in appreciation. Nathan smiled and the two brothers sat there in comfortable silence. Their minds thought back to all the away games, the pick up matches, they thought about it all.

"I'm really glad you're here Luke." Nathan finally said after a few minutes.

"Me too." Lucas nodded. "Now let's see that best friend and nephew of mine before I have to leave again."

Nathan got up. "I have to warn you, once they see you, they might not let you go."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to let them." Lucas chuckled as they made their way over to their cars.

"And what the hell is that ugly thing you're driving?"

"It's the only car they had left at the car rental."

"Leave it here, trust me no one is going to steal, just ride with me."

Lucas laughed, "Alright, fine."

Both brothers go in the car and they looked out into the River Court one last time.

"One day we'll be back home." Lucas spoke. "My mom, Lily, Peyton, Sawyer.. and we'll come out here with your kids and we'll play ball with them and share stories."

Nathan smiled at the thought. "We'll tell them all we done .. the blood sweat and tears we put into the game."

"All the losses, the wins and championships." Lucas chuckled.

"We'll give them something to strive for and ..as we get older, we can always tell them that we did it…we did it when we were young."

End.


End file.
